Trinity Institute for Higher Learning
Trinity Institute for Higher Learning (トリニティー·いんステたうて·フォロウ·ハイエラ·ラーニング), Toriniteii Insuteitaute Forou Haier Raaningu), or Trinity for short, is a prestigious school located within the Kingdom of Fiore. Ranked as the second best school within the continent, Trinity serves as a home for young mages - between the age of thirteen to eighteen - who seek to hone their skills in magic, or simply adolescents who want to enhance their education. Many alumni and alumnae from this institute go on to become prominent figures around Earthland. Due to the high caliber of the school, nearly all students who attend the school become successful in life instantly upon graduation. Events Trinity's Grand Annual Tournament Every year, a friendly competition known as Trinity's Grand Annual Tournament is held between the current top students within the school. Students are put through tests of knowledge, skill and intellect. In the final tournament, the two students are made to fight. Whoever may come out as victor is rewarded with "something big"; since the prize is worth a lot and it varies each year so there is no definite award. * Trinity's Tournament Final Round: Valkyrie vs Knight Trinity Mage Program As a majority of Trinity's students graduate to become mages and join guilds, the institute has set up a kind of trial period to help familiarise students with the jobs and missions that they may have to complete later on in their lives, effectively named the Trinity Mage Program. It's not quite a trial period so much as an occasional out-of-school job, however, as a punishment, students may be on a trial period in which they have to complete a series of jobs successfully. The Trinity Mage Program gathers missions from throughout Fiore, sorting them into D-Class missions, C-Class missions, B-Class missions and A-Class missions 'in order of severity. Note that any life-threatening missions or S-Class missions are strictly prohibited, and immediately sent back. Students are assigned missions based on their current grades and year, mostly sent as teams of three or four as demonstrations of teamwork. ''More to come... Campus History Nothing is really known about the history of Trinity except that it was founded in X725. The school originally was a pretty mediocre school with no defining features. But in X754, the Trinity Institute experienced a "Golden Age" so to speak, where most graduates became prominent figures around Earthland. This highly boosted Trinity's popularity, resulting in a major upgrade in the school's education and school building. Education Subjects The Trinity Institute teaches an array of subjects ranging from Math to Physical Combat. Despite being known as a magical school, it teaches various academic subjects to enhance student knowledge and takes deep importance in so. Almost all non-magical subjects are mandatory and are required if a student is to graduate. However, magical and physical combat are quite important too, and one must have a clear direction on which department they will specialize in upon their third year. Core Subjects * '''Mathematics: * English: * Science: * History of Magic: * Geography: * Hand to Hand Combat: * Physical Exercise: * Magical Understanding, Usage and Control: * Defence Against the Magical Arts: Elective Subjects Elective Subjects, while optional, are quite as important as Core Subjects and all students are required to attend at least two elective subjects by their second year. Students are encouraged to select subjects related to their own skills and abilities but are free to choose subjects of their liking. One is limited to a maximum of five subjects, as anymore would be consuming and counter-productive to their grades. Students are warned to choose carefully, as once they have selected their subjects, they will be incapable of changing them without special permission from the Headmaster herself. The subjects a pupil take may decide what they will be later in life. And as so, are advised to sit down with a counselor and discuss all options. * Literature: * Weapon's Usage and Control: '''The Weapon's Usage and Control subject is for those who wish to further their skill in the use of weaponry among other things. The students are made to show off their skill (if any) weekly, so as to see what each student is capable of. The teacher will then point out their flaws and teach them how to properly wield their weapon for better control and utilize their weapon to its peak. A weapon is required for all students and if in the event where the student does not have a weapon, can utilize one provided by the school. While most students of this subject tend to be from the Armed Combat department, as it is highly recommended, ordinary students from different departments are free to join if they wish, despite being at a bit of a disadvantage. * '''Strategy and Tactics: * Magical Artifacts: * Language: * Enchantments and Support Magic: * Runes: * Gymnastics : Advanced Subjects * Biology: * Chemistry: * Physics: * Medicine: Extra-curricular Activities (ECA) Clubs of Significance * Astronomy Club: * Swimming Club: * Soccer Club: * Basketball Club: * Drama Club: * Community Service: Rules and Regulations Rules Uniform Departments Department of Armed Combat Department of Armed Combat is for students who wish to specialize in any sort of weapon. Although the primary focus is training students with weaponry, teachers will allow students to practice with their weapons along with magic. Students from this department tend to learn one or two weapons, rarely does a student learn three or more, as it would be pretty tiring learning how to use and training for multiple weapons. Students in this department often spar with each other or against instructors in order to increase their tactical ability and learn new moves with their weapons. Mini-tournaments are held time and time for fun and practice. Department of Unarmed Combat The Department of Unarmed Combat is for students who want to let their fists do all the talking. No weapons and hardly any magic, though instructors from time to time will allow students to combine hand-to-hand combat with their own magic. All sorts of marital arts and fighting styles are taught by masters in this department. Usually students focus on one particular fighting style, but a minority of them will choose to learn multiple fighting styles. In this department, students are also taught about counter-attacks and defensive skills, and battle strategy and tactics. Students who are majoring in Unarmed Combat are tested every week to see if their body is in good shape and healthy. Timed running, punching machines, mats, etc are frequently seen in the Unarmed Combat Department Building; but most of the time, classes and training take place outside with an exception of winter. Teachers and instructors put students into muscle and agility building courses and programs to build up strength if their body is lacking in speed and strength. Unarmed Combat is often dubbed The Most Tiring Department '''by the students of the school. Department of Magic The Department of Magic also focuses on fighting, but unlike the previous two departments, the department mainly focuses on magic, hence the name. Instructors will allow students to combine their magic with hand-to-hand combat or weapon combat about twice a week. Most students who enroll into this department go on to become Rune Knights or Mages. All sorts of magic are taught here, ranging from Requip to Lost Magic. Most students are undecided about what magic they want to specialize in, so teachers often make them take a test that will give out recommended magics that fit with their magic ability and battle strategy. Once a student knows what magic to specialize in, they are taught about their magic, magic control, and battle strategy. Magic Power Finders '''are used once a week to determine the amount of Magic Power a student's attack contains through numbers. Classes are typically indoors inside the Magic Department Building. Department of Magical Learning Sub Department of Medicine Staff Students Current Students Alumni Trinity Community School Gallery Trinity-Cafe.PNG|Cafe Trinity-Classroom.png|Typical Classroom Trinity-Dorms.png|Dorms Trinity-Library.png|Library Trinity-Magic Practice Building.png|Magic Department Building Trinity-Pool.png|Swimming Pool Trivia * The school building is based off of Ashford Academy from Code Geass and the First Magic Highschool from Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei. Category:School Category:Academy